Charlotte get's a stinky comeuppance
by spawn91
Summary: Charlotte messes with Rikishi and his family, things do not end well for her.


Charlotte

Rikishi stood outside the ring, he was watching his daughter in law facing off against the woman's champion, Charlotte. Ric Flair was moving round the ring, his devious eyes locked onto the ring. Every time his beautiful daughter hit a move a loud piercing 'woooo' would sound around the arena. Naomi had asked Rikishi to come out there and be the veteran in her corner to try and counteract Ric Flair. Rikishi was trying his best, but he was so fat now, he'd checked the scales this morning and he was hovering at the six hundred pound mark. e couldHe couldn't get round the ring as fast as he could in the olden days. Not to mention how uncomfortable he was. He'd wanted to dress up for the occasion, so was wearing his big white leather pants, and jacket, but the match had been going on for a long time, and he'd forgot how hot it got under those bright lights. He was sweating out of every orifice of his body, especially his giant ass. Ric Flair slid round to the other side of the ring and grabbed Naomi's foot causing her to trip and which Charlotte took advantage of and locked into the figure eight. The match was over. Naomi rolled out the ring, her legs were locking in pain and she fell into the big Kish's arms.

"It's okay girl, you'll get her next time" Said Rikishi, giving her a one arm hug. As they walked away to leave Charlotte to celebrate they heard her smug, satisfied voice reverberate round the arena.

"Well, well, I think we once again realized who the champ is, who is dominant, and who's nothing but trash." Charlotte paused, a big grin spreading across her face "N'aww, poor Naomi, I guess you just didn't have it in your DNA to defeat me. Us Flair's were basically born better." The both of them stopped.

"No, no, keep walking you two, walk the hell out of arena, go be loooooosers somewhere else' Said Charlotte, dragging out the worder 'loser' for dramatic effect. Rikishi felt himself getting angry, but Naomi was hurt and he just wanted to get her to the back and let her put her feet up. Not to mention he was already sweltering hot, and wanted to get into a nice, cold shower. Last night he'd made the mistake of eating a bigger than usual dinner with lots of garlic, which caused his IBS to flare up. He'd had to go to the toilet so many times today, and try as he might he just couldn't get bend the right way to wipe his ass. He hadn't been able to in a long time, but he'd at least managed to fit a shower in before having to go out to a ring, or interact with humans. Not that the shower's did much good, his ass was so craterous that the water only cleaned the tops of it. He just couldn't find a way to get up into the deeper bits of his ass. They'd been dirty for longer than he could remember.

"Go on, get, you two, I mean really, look" at the two of you, Naomi I just proved you're a joke in the wrong, you should be ashamed to call yourself an athlete, and Rikishi, I'm surprised you haven't been harpooned and stripped for blubber. Now look at me, tall, gorgeous and a natural champion. I'm ashamed to be even be standing in the same vicinity with you." Charlotte said. Why was she gloating this much? What was the point? What good she think would come? Rikishi wasn't sure on what he was planning on doing as he turned around. Of course the stinkface as a punishment was always on his mind, but Naomi was hurt, and he wasn't sure he could contend with Ric Flair, who old though he might be, was one the trickiest and dirtiest veterans in all of wrestling, as well as Charlotte. How would he even get her into position for the dreaded move. It's not like he could kick her over. Still, he was striding towards the ring. Maybe he couldn't teach Charlotte the smelly kind of lesson that he was so good at, but he could at least kick…no he couldn't do that anymore, his stomach had bulged out too much, he could at least sock the old legend in the jaw.

"Oh my goodness dad, look at him waddle back. Is he walking, I can barely tell he's such a fat slob of a man." Charlotte said while pointing and laughing at the big man.

"Wooooo, you tell 'em baby girl' Ric Flair said clutching his sides with laughter. Rikishi got into the ring and squared up to them. Naomi was following, albeit slowly, her legs still hurt from the figure eight. Real or kayfabe that move hurt like a bitch to take. Charlotte almost immediately regretted taunting him. Even just standing close to him was disgusting. She could smell day old sweat and mildew wafting from him. She imagined how many deep folds he had and all dank sweat that must've been ruminating in them, it was enough to make anyone feel sick.

"What ya gonna do fat man, try and take me on, woooo, I'm Ric Flair, I've forgotten more about wrestling than you'll ever know, woooo!" As Ric Flair screamed this into the microphone the Uso's music hit and they came running down to the ring. Before anyone had time to react they'd already double kicked Ric Flair.

"You can't do that, the mans a legend!" Screamed Charlotte in her horror, but it was okay he seemed to be fine, he took two step forwards to fight back and fell straight on his face. Charlotte was starting to get nervous now, she'd seen women be in the position so many times before, but it was okay, this wasn't the attitude era, they couldn't force her in the corner, all she had to was leave the ring.

"Well, I'd love to stay in the ring with you three fatso's but you just kicked my dad in the face and I think he needs some medical attention, so I'm gonna scoop him leave and get out of here. Don't eat to many buffet's before I beat your daughter again." Charlotte turned to leave and walked straight into Naomi's ass. Her legs had strength enough to perform her finishing manuver. Charlotte stumbled backwards and crashed against the corner. She was groggy from the attack and fell down on her ass. Her head ached, it was hard to think straight, she knew she needed to leave but couldn't remember why or get the energy up to do so.

Naomi went over and hugged her husband.

"No one, but me insults my baby girl." He said putting an arm around her.

"Big Kish, I think you have something she's been asking for, for a long time" Said Jay pointing out to Charlotte collapsed in the corner, her head rolling back.

"I sure do, but she took it too far. A stinkface is too good for her."

Jimmy kicked Flair out the ring and turned back to his father.

"Oh and what does she deserve?" He asked.

"Well I have some ideas, but I think its definitely going to be a two part stinkface, with double booty."

Rikishi took off his leathery clothing revealing his fat, stretch mark infused body. He was so sweaty from standing under the lights for so long. He turned to look at Charlotte in the corner, her head was lolled back but she was starting to regain awareness. Deep down in the depths of his ass an insatiable itch was driving him mad. With his new weight it was impossible to get clean down there, he couldn't bend that way, but Charlotte was unwillingly going to help him with that. He had big plans for her.

The fog was starting to clear in Charlottes mind, it was a repulsive odour that brought her back to her senses. It smelt like a musky swamp, but with hints of something more foul under the surface. Her head had been rolled back between the two turnbuckles, she sat up straight and was greeted with one of the worst images a WWE superstar could ever see, Rikishi's stretchmark backside mere inches from her face. He'd moved into position while she'd been recovering from Naomi's rear end. All around her the crowd was going wild. She'd seen so many other women end up in this position, she couldn't believe she was here and this was about to happen. She didn't want to but she had no choice but to study Rikishi's giant ass. For some reason she couldn't close her eyes. She was about level with lower bit of the crack. Inside it she was it was lined with a brown wall all of shit, she wondered how long it had been coating him down there. When was the last time he showered? From the way he smelt it couldn't have been this week. Even if he did shower how on Earth would he wash that enormous thing. She'd heard from The Uso's he only had one thong left, and it had never been cleaned. With all his weight gain she could barely see the thong, just his bulging butt cheeks.

"Please Rikishi, please, my father has money, I have money, you can't do this" Charlotte said, she tried to push him away and regretted it immediately. His backside was so hot and sweaty her hands immediately slipped off. How much worse would it be in-between those doughy cheeks?

Rikishi heard her complaints, but he didn't care. At this point instinct took over. They both knew where she was going now. He laughed feeling her trying to move him, he weighed the same as a small rhino, she has no chance of budging him. He inched a little closer, he wanted her to reflect on all the horrible things she said. The Flair's had always lived the good life, money, cars and whatever they wanted, he bet after a round with his ass Charlotte would gain some humility. Still it wasn't just going to be his ass, oh no, he had bigger plans for her. Rikishi made a motion to Naomi to come over and join him.

"Now, all the WWE universe knows my ass is the biggest, but you've got a pretty impressive one yourself, hon. What do you say we go in for the first ever double stinkface?" The crowd roared with approval and a wide grin spread over Naomi's face.

"Oh hell yeah" She said, and moved to stand hip to hip with Rikishi. Charlotte groaned. She wanted to escape but there was nowhere to go, both their asses were mere inches away from her face. Any sudden movements and they'd plunge her face in.

"Please don't, anything, money, anything, just please don't stinkface me." Pleaded Charlotte, she never got a reply, the two massive asses crashed against her face in unison. All she could feel was a mesh of skin, some of it smooth, other bits pimply, they were both rubbing against her face, crashing into her. Wafts of Naomi's body spray mingled with the fresh sweat assailed her nostrils, and occasionally whenever Rikishi's giant ass rubbed against the stench of something much worse flooded in. Still she was almost glad it was happening like this. She'd seen so many videos of diva's submerged so deep in his flesh buttocks that their heads had totally disappeared. With the two of them crashing against her in unison Rikishi could bury her deep up his massive ass. While it smelled, in a way she'd been spared.

After a minute or so they stepped forward. The itch was still there for Rikishi. He'd wanted to Naomi to get to experience the sensation of giving a diva a stinkface before he offered Charlotte her real punishment.

Rikishi and Naomi stepped away.

Charlotte lolled in the corner, worn out and embarrassed, but relieved. It could've been so, so much worse. She'd seen what the three of them had done to Sasha a couple of months ago, people had said she'd never been the same since.

"Boys hold her?" Rikishi said, his two sons darted forward and grabbed both her arms. Charlotte's heart rate rose again. What was happening? Why were they doing this? She'd taken the stinkface, it was time to move on with the show.

"Did you enjoy giving Charlotte the stinkface, hon?" asked Rikishi looking at Charlotte struggling in the corner. Her eyes were wide and scared, terrified of what was coming next.

"Oh hell yeah, but I do feel like I took away from you a little bit."

"No worries about that, Charlotte over here said some really cruel things, to all of us, for no reason…not reason at al. Now, I ain't ever stinkfaced someone for no reason. It's to teach a lesson, give a come uppance, and I think she deserves a big one for what she said. The double stinkface was just the beginning. Boys, bring her to the middle of the ring on her knees." Rikish commanded, the two Uso's obeyed their dad, wondering what he had in mind. Charlotte was stronger, stronger than most, but two big burly guys were too much for her to over power. Their arms were like iron, she kicked out her abnormally long legs, stamped them against the floor and tried to push back, but she couldn't out muscle them. The two of them hoisted her up and dragged across the ring. Charlotte screamed and cursed so loudly the whole arena could hear her, in between their thunder cheers. She'd been champion for so long now, and it was time for her to get what was coming to her. They hadn't seen the stinkface for a while and it reminded them of wilder times, a different era even. They wanted to know what else Rikishi had planned. As Charlotte kneeled in front of Rikishi she looked up into his eyes, well as best as she could, his bulging belly got in the way. How did he get so big, he was closer to Yokzuna's size than his wrestling one. A sedentary lifestyle mixed with a slow metabolism was a bad mix. It was so to in the arena, so loud to. Charlotte's face burned with embarrassment, forced on her knees, at the whims of an obese whale of a man, the only thing bigger than his stomach was his ass, which she'd already got up close and personal with.

"So, you got two asses, but I think it's time for you to get to know the main one very well. See, hon, I get so itchy in my retirement, no faces to rub this big ole booty on, and you went and volunteered yo'self, but your pressed all up in the corner just ain't good enough for the disrespect you show the big Kish family."

Rikish turned to face away from Charlotte, his bulging ass once again level with hers. Charlotte's big blue eyes bulged out as she was once again forced to count the pimples on it. God, it smelt so bad, even inches away she could feel stagnant, swampy aroma's seeping out of the crack. Charlotte was a starred athlete, one of the best bodies in all of wrestling, toned, muscular, how could a human be so far away from her perfection? To her horror, and the crowds roar of approval, she saw the thing starting to slip down. Rikishi jiggled his ass a little as the thin cord clung to his sticky crack, but he yanked the garment free and let it drop to his feet. Charlotte was face to face with a totally bare ass. Rikishi always made sure to wear a cup to the ring, you never know what might happen when stepping into a wrestling ring, so the crowd didn't get to see little Kish, but Charlotte was getting an eyeful of his main asset. She wanted to close her eyes so bad, but they were wide in terror.

"Boys, I'm gonna bend over, on three I want you to shove Miss Flair's head so deep into my ass that we'll have to surgically remove her." Rikish said, the crowd cheered so loudly, Charlotte couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She thought she got off lightly, on the contrary she was going to get one of the worst stinkfaces of all time.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Charlotte screamed, PG be damned, they couldn't do this to her, could they?

"1"

Rikishi bent over, her nose sunk a little bit into the crack. The smell was overpowering. She was stuck staring at it, brown flakes lined each side of it, soon they were going to cracking of and covering her face.

"Please, no, oh God, no" Charlotte screamed. Her scream was met by one of the worst replies a plea can be met with, a long groaning fart. It smelt like expired garlic that had been mixed in with manure, the air blew her into her face and down into her mouth. She could taste the noxious cloud of gas.

"2"

Charlotte could feel the boys hands tense, getting ready.

"Rikish, my dad'll give you anything, just don't do this." He last attempt to get out of this shitty (literally) predicament.

"Sorry hon, but we both know where you're heading now…3!"

With that Charlotte was plunged face first into Rikishi's bare ass. What she then experienced, was one of the foulest, most dehumanizing experiences she could imagine happening to anyone. It was hot up his ass, he'd been sweating for hours now, and she could feel his heat. It was like being into a sauna. Slippery, salty sweat covered Charlottes face as she was pushed in between his to doughy cheeks, which she could feel part and then come back together, squashing her face, it felt like being buried in soft clay. They jiggles against her face, but she was past the cheeks and inside the crack. It was swampy in there. Rikishi let out so much mucus with his fart and as it intermingled with his already sweaty buttocks she felt like there was more slime then skin. As the Uso's pushed her in she felt the muck coat her face, goblets of juice clung to her skin, found their way up into her nose, and coated her eyes. Every time Charlotte took a breath the fuscous liquid snorted up into her nose, like she was breathing in a big bogey. Rikishi was shaking his up and down, causing her to slip and slide around his ass, all the gunge made good lubrication, Charlotte realized her face was basically being used as human toilet paper. She tried with all her might to push against Rikishi's big cheeks, but the two brother hands just pushed her in further. Her nose squished up against his puckered asshole, she could feel it convulsing in and out in pleasure. Charlotte had always been called horselike due to her big nose, now Rikishi got to enjoy this feature as he caressed his asshole against it. Charlotte had always hated her nose, and now more than other, it was slipping and sliding against his asshole, to her horror once or twice it actually slipped in, then with big push by the Uso's it penetrated Rikishi's asshole and stayed in there. She could barely breath, she had to open her mouth, much to her horror, just to catch a breath. The month old flakes of shit dislodged from the inside of his crack and found a new home on her tongue. They tasted bitter and acrid, she wanted to gag, but too much was going on. Somewhere far off the crowd was roaring, they had no idea what she was going through. Charlotte's eyes burned as salty sweat, and much worse things irritated them. She felt like she'd been swimming underwater in chlorine with no goggles on. The smell was the worst part. It was like being buried first face in a festival porta loo toilet. The swampy aroma mixed with the meaty stench of shit, was repulsive. Charlotte was no longer the WWE's woman's champion, but instead a human dildo for Rikishi's ass. Or that's how she felt as foul substances coated her face, and sullied her golden hair. Her nose was as wet as a dogs, wet with what she had no idea. She let out a piercing cry of protest as Riksihi shook side from side, his massive as cheeks slapping against the sides of her head. The cry was blocked by Rikishi's flab and was nothing more than a pitiful gurgle. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to her.

Rikishi thought about letting her go, but not before one more final humiliation. He let out another fart, it cracked against her nose as the Uso's let up enough for her to dislodge it. The fart splattered against her face, she could almost feel it corrupting the particles of her skin, turning them the shame shit brown as the inside of his ass.

Finally Ric Flair came back into the ring, he chopped, low blowed and woo'd the Uso's off his daughter, who fell on to the floor, tears streaming down her eyes. Rikishi looked down at what was left of the woman, her face had turned into beetroot, she was scraping at the invisble layer of muck he'd left on her face. Her long body was curled nto the fetal position. Her stomach convulsed as she dry heaved. He bet she didn't feel perfect now.

Ric went to hug her, but the smell was too much. They'd get her cleaned up, but he'd keep his distance till then.


End file.
